1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Ethernet Passive Optical Network (EPON). More specifically, the present invention relates to a burst mode to continuous mode converter used in an EPON.
2. Background Art
In conventional Ethernet Passive Optical Networks, an Optical Line Terminal (OLT) transmits data downstream to multiple Optical Network Units (ONUs) in continuous mode. “Continuous mode” as referred to herein refers to continuous transmission of data. Data received in a continuous mode is referred to as “continuous mode data” herein. However, the ONUs transmit data “upstream” to OLTs in burst mode. “Burst mode” as referred to herein refers to data transfer in short periodic or non-periodic bursts. Data received in burst mode is referred to as “burst mode data” herein. The use of a burst mode for transmissions to the OLT results in constant charging and discharging of Alternating Current (AC) coupling capacitors at the OLT. The constant charging and discharging may result in time delays in the data stream. Furthermore, it is highly challenging to have a burst mode Serializer/Deserializer (SerDes) operating at a high speed, such as 10 GHz as required by a 10 GHz EPON because of the constant charging and discharging of AC coupling capacitors. Currently available burst mode SerDes designs often operate at a speed of 1.25 GHz.
Methods and systems are needed to overcome the above mentioned deficiencies.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number may identify the drawing in which the reference number first appears.